


home in motion

by blastellanos



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/pseuds/blastellanos
Summary: Kris isn't entirely sure what to do, so he takes Addison up to Anthony's room and knocks hard on the door, hoping that he'd have some idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/gifts).



> Written for the 2016 MLB Holiday Exchange. Title is from the quote: “Traveling in the company of those we love is home in motion.”

There is enough familiarity in his face that, when Kris sees him wandering around the middle of the hotel lobby, he grabs his elbow and leads him away from the rest of the crowd. He is crying, big tears streaming down his face and his clothes are far too big. 

Kris isn't entirely sure what to do, so he takes Addison up to Anthony's room and knocks hard on the door, hoping that he'd have some idea. Kris isn’t sure  _ why _ he feels like this might be the case. But he has no doubts about it, now that he’s come up with this plan. 

It feels like a  _ very _ long time before Anthony answers the door to his hotel room. Addison is still sniffling a little, but he’s intrigued enough now, in the way kids are, that the tears have stopped. He watches Anthony, whose hair is sticking up everywhere--  _ still sleeping, typical! _ \-- look between Kris and Addison and then back again. 

“Did you kidnap a kid?” Anthony asks and Kris glares at him. Anthony’s look in return is unimpressed, but Anthony steps aside and lets the two of them in. 

He closes the door behind him and then looks at Kris again, then back at Addison, and then at Kris once more. He opens his mouth to say something, but Addison burst into tears again, suddenly. 

“I want my mommy!” It’s an ear splitting kind of sound and Kris visibly startles, letting go of Addison’s hand when it happens. Anthony looks a bit shaken too-- but he’s quick to kneel down in front of Addison, and take his small hands into his own. 

“I know, buddy, it’s okay,” Anthony says as soothing as he can. “How about we get you some juice and we’ll work on finding your mom, huh?” Anthony looks up at Kris. Kris shrugs a little-- he can’t actually legitimately call Addison’s mom because this is  _ weird _ . Anthony gets Addison a juice from the minibar and frowns at Kris. 

“What did you do to him?” 

“Why are you automatically assuming it’s  _ my _ fault, I found him like this…” Kris’s tone is unnecessarily defensive and Anthony squints at him a little. 

“Well, jesus, what is this even?” Anthony asks. “Hey, you think that one of our opponents had something to do with it?” 

“What?!” 

“You know, like a curse?” 

Kris peers at Anthony, a slow considering look. 

“Like, you think someone cast a spell on him? Do you even hear yourself talk?” 

“Do you have a better idea, genius?” Anthony’s tone is a little snappish and Kris wonders if maybe he’d said the wrong thing. But honestly. “Anyways, we need to get him to the clubhouse… maybe someone would know something.” 

Anthony scoops Addison up and shoves a hat on himself. As Anthony heads out, Kris follows. He doesn’t think anyone is going to know anything. They’re ballplayers-- who the hell would know anything about their teammate suddenly being-- a kid? 

***

At the clubhouse, much to Kris’s  _ not _ surprise, no one had any idea what to do. Anthony was obviously unhappy with the result, but he watched as he hid it. Kris watched as Anthony kept Addison occupied, taking him on a tour and even taking him out to the field so he could watch batting practice. 

“How the hell did Addi get turned into a toddler?” Javy asks, blinking owlishly. 

“Shouldn’t be possible… that’s some weird witch shit, there,” Ross says, shaking his head. Kris is just as confused, but he wanders out on the field, googling to see if there’s any sort of cure or precedent for this sort of thing. 

Lots of extremely wild stories-- but nothing that seems actually real. But he sits on the ground near the cages, half watching as Anthony lobs low, slow balls at Addi for him to hit. After a while, his attention becomes more focused. 

The internet is useless and he really didn’t need to delve into that fifty thousand word, obviously fake story about those cats from Supernatural experiencing the same thing. Plus, there’s something oddly satisfying watching Rizz as he tossed the ball and scampered after when Addi put the wood on the ball. 

But well-- he didn’t know what to do about it. So eventually he stood up, leaving his phone abandoned on the grass, and joined Addi and Anthony. 

“Mind if I toss a few?” He asked. Anthony grinned at him. 

“No problem,” Anthony said and he jogged over to Addison and helped him with the bat and Kris watched, mouth pressing into a line, watching before Anthony stepped back and Kris tossed the ball a few times. It was fun until Addi started crying about being hungry and they had a game soon anyways. 

***

Two weeks later and there hasn’t been a lot of change -- actually none at all. 

Kris isn’t closer to finding some kind of magical answer online. This isn’t to say he hasn’t been looking, because he has. But sometimes it gets a little hard to keep himself on task. He spends a lot of time with Anthony and Addi, and watches as he calms him down and keeps him from being miserable. 

They can’t exactly take Addi back to his mom, so Anthony had told him that he’d spoke with her and that they were going to take care of him for a little while. Kris was sure Anthony meant the royal “we” when he’d said it, but Kris can’t help his brain from reacting. 

Can’t keep it from it’s own imaginings. 

Kris had always wanted a family and he’d always felt certain things about Anthony and now, here was this perfect opportunity. Kris tried to be cool about it, not acting too over the top. But in his mind it was like a trial run-- like in between games, when they were with Addison at the hotel-- he could pretend they were a family on vacation. 

As Anthony and him ate Chinese after Addi had gone to bed, balancing everything-- life, baseball, raising a kid. It almost felt like it was too much to bear. He spends an exorbitant amount of time with Anthony after that revelation. 

Kris tries to tell himself (and Anthony) that it’s just so he doesn’t get worn down watching out for Addison alone. 

During a day off, Anthony invites Kris out with him and Addison to the zoo-- a late September day where the air is chilly-- but they have a great time. Walking next to each other, if Kris’ hand brushes against Anthony’s, it’s just because it’s so crowded. 

***

Kris is at the park in Florida, before a game and practice, watching as Anthony pushes Addison on a swing, and helps him when he falls. 

He feels a little odd catch in his heart as Anthony kisses Addi’s scraped up knee, and tickles him until he stops crying. Watching as Anthony’s face lights up with delight at Addi’s shriek of laughter. 

It hits Kris like a bolt out of the blue that he might just be in love with Anthony Rizzo.

***

Kris wakes up suddenly, one night, on Anthony’s couch, where the title screen of  _ Mulan _ is playing on repeat from a DVD player, and Anthony is near draped over the other arm of the couch, Addi curled up against his side. 

He’s being near kicked off and actually, the sudden feeling of big feet pressing into his thighs had been what had roused him. Addison, back adult, is taking up most of the rest of the couch. Neither Anthony nor Addi seem to have noticed the change- but Kris is left with a feeling of what the actual fuck. 

When they do awaken-- Addison first-- confused and horrified at being draped over Anthony-- and then Anthony-- mostly confused, Kris is already wide awake just staring and wondering and also confused. 

Which is when the story comes out-- after coffee is made-- the three of them sitting around Anthony’s table, the light filtering wanly through the blinds-- Chicago in the fall time. 

“I don’t even remember the last few weeks,” Addison says, “Like, I remember it kind of, but it’s all distant and fuzzy-- like it happened twenty years ago or more.” Kris frowns a little and stares down into his coffee as he tries to process. 

“But I do remember before…” 

“Was it a Zoltar machine?” Anthony asked, laughing at his own joke, “Like a reverse  _ Big _ !” 

“Stop,” Kris says and Anthony grins at him, a sort of small and shy smile. 

“Well, I did make a wish, but it was like-- at one of them fountains at the mall.” Addison said, then he laughed, “I figured it needed some magic so I used my lucky coin! Looks like we got some magic… if that really happened.” 

He squinted at them.

“But it had to have, like I remember seeing lions and being scared and at one point being in the clubhouse, I dunno, it’s weird.” 

“Yeah, well, at least you’re back and you can stop sleeping at my house,” Anthony says. Addison nods a little. 

He leaves about an hour later, leaving Kris and Anthony alone, enjoying their coffee and talking about the last month or so. 

Kris bites his lower lip and then bites the bullet. 

“So, you were pretty good with Addi there,” Kris says. “I always wanted a big family.” 

Anthony grins at him. 

“Yeah, me too,” He says with a smile. Kris nods a little. 

He reaches across the table and slides his hand over Anthony’s-- and Anthony turns his hand and links their fingers-- it’s a start. 


End file.
